lake_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
LakeClan Wiki
IF YOU NEED TO BE ADDED TO THE TEMPORARY PAGE LAYOUT- Do not edit the page if you are not IcyFrappe or Risingstorm AJ. LAKECLAN ⇢Home ★ Shipping ★ Logs ★ Medical Guide ★ Second OC's ' FAITHFUL ★ SWIFT ★ SERENE' INTRODUCTION ‣''' LakeClan is ancient, for it was founded many, many moons ago. Their leader, Riverstar, was a great leader, for he made the clan thrive. Without him, the clan wouldn't have survived.. or have been founded. It was until one day, when the lake began to thrash and overflow, that the clan lost hope. Inside, where no one could see, the clan began to deteriorate. Riverstar, eventually, lost his last life to the deadly greencough, his deputy was hopeless. They couldn't head to the moonstone to receive the lives of a proper leader, due to the intense storms, making crossing the lake impossible.. And the deputy was targeted, targeted by the cats who despised of LakeClan. The cats who wished it broke, and vanished. The cats who one day did break it, and make it vanish. It was until a day, when the sun was high, a group of cats found the lake. The lake where not long ago, the LakeClan cats vanished. They were known as Trout and Stream, two cats who were born to restore LakeClan, said the prophecy. They decided to share the leadership equally, and became Streamstar and Troutstar. The future is yet to be discovered, ''LakeClan has returned!'' '''NEWS ‣ Any event, ceremony, plot, etc. will appear in the news. This is to inform the clan on what is happening if they are inactive, unable to come online, or need/want to be updated. The format is: (DD.MM.YY) 26.12.17) Lakeclan has officially restarted. (26.12.17) New leaders have been appointed! We congratulate Antstar and Shallowstar. (26.12.17) New deputies have been appointed! We congratulate Navyflower and Bumblebounce. (29.12.17) Jerseycow and Shallowstar are expecting kits! (30.12.17) Jerseycow has given birth to two healthy male kits! Welcome Tidekit and Cowkit! (00.00.00) -adding in- (00.00.00) -adding in- (00.00.00) -adding in- (00.00.00) -adding in- (00.00.00) -adding in- POLLS ‣ Do you like this layout? Yes! No. REGULATIONS ‣ ' '∙【I】∙ RESPECT Respect is a crucial rule which is demanded from the high ranks of the clan. Disrespect will lead to punishment, no matter the person. The severity of punishment will be decided on the way you behaved in this matter. Punishment: Ordered to clean out dens or suspended from roleplay and activities. ∙【II】∙ DOUBLE-GROUPING Double-grouping, is a crucial rule which is demanded from each group on this wiki. You may not be in other groups while having a standing position in our clan. If you are caught double-grouping you will be exiled, no chances. The other group will also be notified of your actions. Punishment: Exiled/Banished from the clan. You are not to return. ∙【III】∙ SERIOUSNESS Seriousness is another matter that most groups tend to touch on. This is a requirement during roleplay which if you cannot adapt to, you will be asked to step out of our camp/territory. If such behavior continues, you will be punished. Punishment: Asked to step out of roleplay or ignored/suspended from roleplay and activities. ∙【I】∙ LEAVING LAKECLAN Once you leave our little group, you can only join back once with the leader's permission. If you would like to join back please go on our leader's wall and say something like "Hey, ___, I left Lakeclan but I want to be given another chance. Am I allowed to join back?" and they will answer yes, unless you have caused any problems in the past. Then the answer will vary. Punishment: Once you have left twice, you are not to be welcomed back. ∙【IV】∙ ACTIVITY Activity is a crucial rule, and is demanded from everyone, from leader to kit. If you are unable to be active, please post an absence form and you will be excused. Punishment: Removed from page. ∙【V】∙ APPRENTICES • Apprentices must have had at least 10 training sessions before they are a full-fledged warrior, and must have approval from their mentor. • Apprentices must have completed each move in the Training Guidelines before becoming a warrior. • Apprentices may not have mates, crushes are acceptable. • Apprentices are expected to respect their mentor, and higher ranks. Punishment: Disobeying apprentice rules will lead to postponed ceremonies and additional chores. ∙【VI】∙ KITTENS • Kits may not go on hunting/border patrols. • Kits may not leave camp. • Kits may not participate in battles/spars. Punishment: Disobeying kit rules will lead to postponed ceremonies and confinement to a specific den. ∙【VII】∙ PUNISHED/DEMOTED • Punished/Demoted may not spar. • Punished/Demoted are expected to obey all orders of ranks above apprentices. • Punished/Demoted do not have the privilege to participate in gatherings or activities. Punishment: Disobeying punished/demoted rules will lead to exile. ∙【VIII】∙ YOUR CHARACTER • If you have a high rank character, such as deputy, and you decide to step down you are not allowed to regain your position unless a leader chooses you again. • Give your OC some types of personalities/flaws. No cat can be perfect. • If you are currently a high position you must stick with your character. Changing your OC is not allowed unless you are willing to step down. • Please do not rush your OC's life, you will soon be bored and want to kill off your characters frequently. Punishment: If you can not adapt to these rules, you will be warned. After you will be suspended from making new OC's for a month. ∙【IX】∙ DRAMA Please do not cause drama with your OC. Things like depression, suicidal thoughts, and/or serious real life problems are not allowed. are not permitted. If you are caught causing drama multiple times, you'll be removed from the page. CATS OF THE CLAN ‣ s FORMS ‣ PLOT OF THE WEEK ‣ Want to learn more? leader's name had always longed to be a superior from the time he/she was a kit. His/her parents as well as the whole clan had never seen this kit as anything special in any way. As the kit grew, seeing LakeClan thrive througout his/her life only made her want to crush it even more. When he/she finally gained enough power to stand up to anyone, they left the clan in a harsh manner with a few followers. As the years went by, the small band of rogues grew. leader's name has plotted to creep into LakeClan territory, looking like a lost, beat up kitten. LakeClan, being generous and wanting to give everyone a chance, takes the 'lost kitten' in and offers he/she a spot as a warrior. Lies are spread and friendships are broken 'as the rogue leader spreads rumors about the highranks, slowly attempting to create chaos within our clan. ''If you would like to suggest a plot idea, please contact one of our leaders, and your plot might be put up next! New plots are always decided Sunday nights, where the clan gathers in camp and discusses potential ideas! '''FAQ ‣ How many OC's are we allowed to have? Lakeclan is currently allowing two OC's. You may have a main OC, and a second OC. But don't forget, we have many rules that comply to second OC's, which should be read before you can create one. Where is everyone roleplaying? You'll most likely find us roleplaying in our leader (Antstar)'s camp. You'll usually find at the least 2 members online and in the camp, just go to Epicmickeythefirst's den. Can second OC's have mates? Yes, but as long as your first OC's mate it alright with it. If not, your mate has every right to dump you ^.^. How come I haven't been added to the page? This is probably because either, you weren't accepted, or our editors haven't been notified yet. If so, please contact one of our leaders or deputies, or comment below, and you'll be added right away. CONTACT ‣ EXTRA ‣ Lakeclan's Roleplay Thread Can't roleplay on Animal Jam? Is Puffin being annoying and slow? Then this is the place for you. Our roleplay thread was created for these exact reasons. Here people can roleplay with others without having to get online. '''This thread is limited to LC people only.' ★ ★ ★ 'Lakeclan's Chill Corner' ''Constantly being yelled at for spamming the page? Well look no further. This thread was created so everyone can spam their favorite memes and talk about things that aren't related to roleplay. '''This thread is limited to LC people and friends.' ★ ★ ★ 'Lakeclan's Rant Thread' ''Need to write a long paragraph, pouring your heart and soul out about the topic? Well here's the place for you bud. On our rant thread, people will share things they are uncomfortable about in LC, and others can contribute, support, and oppose their comment. ★ ★ ★ Lakeclan's Discord Server Yes, we have a Discord Server! This is where you'll usually find some of our clan members. Here we can chat, and talk about things that the AJCW rules might not approve of ;). You'll find most of our members always chatting here. Category:Browse